


Time Travel Torture

by Abomination_Angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abomination_Angel/pseuds/Abomination_Angel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Time Travel Torture

Sandra's bottom wiggled in the air. She didn't know how she ended up blind or positioned such a way, and wasn't even sure which way is up, but knew her ass was jutting out somehow. Then she felt a man grope it, pinching tightly. Then he spanked it.  
"MMMMMNN!" She pleaded in the pitch black cold. Her blindfold was removed and she saw candlelight. She quickly figured hands hands were tied to her neck, and her waist was tied over a spiked bar, while her ankles were cuffed to the end of a table. She felt something wiggling by her butt nad it freked her out even more than the rest of her predicament.  
Daryn stood in front of her, a man she had never seen in her life. He was handsome, maybe the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. He stepped away from her, out from the room into pitch darkness, then clicked a remote which turned on bright lights in front of her. She instantly turned her head back around to look into the t.v. she hadn't noticed in the dim room a moment ago, and heard a loud slam behind her. Reflexively, she looked back at the now shut door, then back to the t.v.  
It was as vivid as any footage she had ever seen. That was her ass, pointed at the camera. She saw her pubes, the pale shine of her rump, every goosebumb. Ever split second showed her quivering.  
A candle was brought to her left buttock, on the television, and she glanced around to see if this was real time, but saw no one and felt no heat against her body, which reacted as though there was a candle from sheer fear. She couldn't stop herself from twitching, though saw herself on the screen shaking far worse in futile attempts to avoid the candle. She heard her own screams, and groaned with tears flowing down her face.  
There was static, suddenly. Then it showed her from a sideview, in a different position than the one she was now in, which the last video more resembled. In this one, she was facing up, with her, with her neck and belly tied down and her legs chained to the ceiling. Sandra realized she wasn't gagged in this footage, as she saw her mouth gaping wide and heard begging between loud moans.  
"OHHH NOOO NOHHHHOHH MOOHHHRRRRHH HUHGGGHnnn"  
The man walked over to her, rubbed some liquid on her ass, strolled over to her face where he leaned over her and poured just small amounts on her breasts, and then more on her face. He lit her nipples and soon her boobs were like shaking candles. He walked over to her ass. Suddenly static.  
The static cleared, he was standing by her ass, and she was as she had just been except,her tits were no on fire. This time he ignited her ass before walking to her face. She shook her bottom vigorously. Just he almost put a candle on her face, static.  
The footage now showed her standing upright, but chained to a wall, and the camera did not reveal her below the waist. Her face was drenched and her belly was covered in welts and bruises. The camera zoomed slowly out, and her legs were like pincushions full of needles. All around her waist was like a bekt of nails, and her legs were covered in bloody rivers. Again this man appeared and put a candle to her face, and she begged in vain before her face caught fire and she shimmied against the wall. Static.  
She was standing in a box made of bulletproof glass, filled with vermin! Rats, millipedes centipedes, and snakes crawled over her legs. Static.  
She was struggling for air. She had no limbs and just swayed back and forth on a noose. The man walked on screen behind her with a massive paddle, spanking her with it, so she swung back and forth. He paddled her several more times like he was playing baseball. Static.  
She was again dying on a noose but now had all her limb. Her hands and feet were on fire. She spun around midair, flailing desperately, and showed her ass was also on fire. Static.  
A close up of her face. She had no teeth, and her mouth was held open by steel. A knife was placed in her eye, then a fork which scooped it out and placed it on her tongue. Static.  
Another close up of her face, this time upside down. She had both her eyes. The camera zoomed out, showing her amputated arms and legs in a glass box filled with vermin, and her ass gripped by steel claws at the end of a chain that slowly lowered into the teeming swarm. They crawled up her hair as soon as her strands reached them and they hurried to her orifices. She shook her head wildly as they climbed up her, pleading to not be fed to demons. Her head banged on the plexiglass as a pool of bugs covered her entire body. More bugs were poured in the giant plexiglass tub, and the lid was sealed. Again, it abruptly cut to static.  
Another close up of her ass, and it was bare except for a gloved hand pulled her anus open, and tweezer put a squirming bug inside. She could her scream but couldn't see her face. The camera zoomed out, and her back and face were covered in burn scars. She was looking sideways at the camera, then was cut off by a static wall.  
A close up of her ass again. It was held open by pliers pinching the side of it closest to her vagina, pulled upwards. The camera zoomed out again and it was clear this was a topdown view where she was upside down, with her head crunched forward to look up at her legs. A funnel was placed inside her asshole. Static.  
A sideview of her, again upside down. With her back against a wall, and her legs spread like a T. A funnel placed in her bottom. Daryn stepped on screen again. He hold up a glass box of ants and poured them into the funnel. Filling her with bugs. Static.  
The same as before, but it wasn't a glass box of bugs, rather a pot of boiling water. Some spilled over the funnel and landed on her thighs. Oops. Static.  
The same for a 3rd go, but it was a bucket of her some vile fluids. The screen went black and green words showed up:  
_Do you need to puke? Need to poop? This is what's going back in you, yes it's all yours._  
The screen returned to show him pouring it in the funnel in her ass. Her face again was anguished. Static again.  
A close up of her face pained in clown makeup, and a loud thwacking sound as she cried and hiccupped. The video zoomed slowly away and it was clear she was getting paddled in the same position that she was watching this video, ass raised high, held by a ring chained to the ceiling with 5 ropes, shins side by side, with her toes, knees, tits, neck and wrists tied down on the table and her head in a strange steel square that had screws keeping her facing the camera.  
Then it went black.  
_LOOK TO YOUR RIGHT._  
She did, and just then the wall lit up with white christmas lights, showing paddles and whips and other tools. The lights shut off and the screen flashed brightly 3 times then went black with more text.  
_LOOK TO YOUR LEFT_  
Again she did, and soft lamps pointed at that wall also turned on, illuminating glass boxes full of ants, beetles, and other creatures. They shut off as did the t.v., leaving only small candle light to illuminate her. The screen flashed on, bright white almost blinding her, before it went black and said in green text  
_LOOK UP_  
She did. Barbed wires were twisted together and tied into a noose.  
The t.v. shut off and only dim candle light illuminated the metal above her.

Le centuries later.

Daryn smiled at tub of acid, ascending an arm high above it to command the wench he just killed to resume existing. The top of her head appeared, rising with the rest of her. Bloody bits of bone appeared in the acid and rose higher, more of her body forming beneath her as she was lifted from it. She screamed as soon as her voice was recreated.  
She was suspended midair, her toes just above the surface. She had not yet been granted memory of any rewinding. At least, she couldn't remember being granted memories of herself in Daryn's time travel. She remembered this life only, and how she had just been tortured and then killed with acid. It dawned on her that this too could be a thing that happened already, but that she'd soon forget it only for it to happen all over. She looked around for what held her. Her neck was not on a noose, though it had been on her descent into the corrosive pool. She floated because that's where she was several minutes ago, even though nothing in the present moment would keep her there. She still had no arms or legs, but those were taken away with knives and fire, not acid.  
"Do you want what I have? Do you want to see through time, to travel back and forth without me here? I was given this power and told to offer it to you, to show you what it can do. I wasn't instructed to do this to you but nothing told me I can't."  
Every word he said was technically true. Another sorcerer suggested he show her specifically. Nothing coerced him, however.  
"I- oh God yes please just save me let me go!" Sandra pleased as blood poured from her Pained amputation wounds.  
"Granted."  
Everything was pitch black and cold. Sandra still had no limbs. She couldn't hear anything, or see or feel anything. She still had no arms or legs. She was freezing. Shivering.  
Then there was a buzzing. It got louder, and louder. She worried what it could be and remembered all the times she had been tortured over her life, having been restarted a trillion times at least. Chainsaws, swarms of stinging insects, and machinery that crushed her all clouded her mind's eye. Then she saw fire. The buzzing had ceased as the fire grew closer, eventually spreading into a circle around her. It was bright yellow at first, but eventually the flames lowered and dimmed blue. Large shadowy humanoids walked upside down to her view, and reached down to grab her breasts and face. A long black tongue wrapped around her head, sliding and slurping, sticking to her skin and pulled her chin to face a large mouth with many silvery knife-like teeth.  
Sandra continued to cry as the tongue pushed her head to face visions in the fires, which turned rainbow and showed so many horrible visions of the past and future she was going to endure on repeat.  
Like the last digit of pi, Sandra would never see and end to her torture, and immediately felt all of the damage she had ever taken unleashed simultaneously on her soul.


End file.
